1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a source file editing apparatus which edits source files. In particular, the invention relates to a source file editing apparatus which displays source files as thumbnails and concatenates, i.e. links, source files in various ways to edit the source files so as to operate, i.e. control, thumbnails of the source files in an intuitive manner.
Regarding the invention, formats and actual contents of the data in the source files are not of particular importance so long as the source files are files that can be edited. For example, image files and voice files can be source files. However, image files are mainly explained herein to simplify the descriptions.
Moreover, the invention pertains to concatenating, i.e. linking, and editing bases to join a plurality of files that are the subject of editing so as to create one file. In addition, the function of editing can be either to delete files before joining and placing them into one file, or to create a newly edited file while keeping the source files.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, software that accomplishes high level and highly skilled image editing on a personal computer has been used. For example, software such as "Premiere" from U.S. Adobe Corp. is known. FIG. 14 shows a screen showing image editing using this type of moving image editing software. An operator edits moving images in a display area 51 employing the following steps. First, a moving image file to be edited is selected from a recording medium using a menu bar 52. The moving image files selected in such a way are listed in a window 53. Then, the operator further selects a moving image file one by one from the moving image files listed in window 53. Contents of the moving image file selected in window 53 are displayed in an image display window 54. The operator accomplishes operations, such as play, stop, or pause, using a control button with respect to the moving image files selected.
In addition, the operator repeatedly drags the moving image file in the window 53 onto a time table 56. With such operation, a plurality of moving image files arranged on the time table 56 are edited in a manner in which selected portions of the selected moving image files are played in sequence.
As described above, in conventional image editing software, image editing is achieved by repeating operations, such as moving the moving image file displayed in the image display window 54 onto the time table 56 using the control button 55. Therefore, with conventional image editing software, multiple windows have to be displayed on one screen simultaneously, which makes it difficult for small screens to be used as a display.
Especially, in portable and compact source file editing apparatus, there are problems because the displays are extremely small. As a result, it is hard to see each image and thus difficult for the operator to recognize images.
Moreover, there is the problem that since the list of the moving image files displayed on the window 53 is small, it is difficult to select and control the moving image files. Especially, there is a problem in the case where the moving image files are selected using a touch panel and selecting and controlling of the moving images cannot be executed quickly because the area pointed by a finger is too large.
Furthermore, there is a problem that because the editing operations are accomplished by using multiple windows, a large amount of time is required to learn the editing operations. In particular, since editing operations dealing with a multiple number of windows is complicated and difficult, it is extremely difficult for beginners to accomplish various types of image editing.